Ten for Ten
by Soundspeed
Summary: Ten drabbles written for ten songs. Pokeshipping.


I do not own the creative rights to _Pokémon_ or any of the following songs. I do, however, own this story.

So…yeah, I was bored, and decided to do my own version of the iPod challenge. I actually tend to listen to a lot of emotional/romance-y stuff, so it really wasn't too hard to get ten random songs that would fit okay. :P There were a couple curveballs though, trust me!

Anyways, without further ado, I present my rendition of the iPod challenge: ten drabbles for ten songs. The rules are simple, as follows: pick a fandom/shipping, and take the first ten songs off of your iPod, on shuffle. Then write a short drabble inspired by each one. As you may or may not have guessed, I will be using AAML/Pokéshipping. Have fun!

* * *

**Ten for Ten**

_Ten songs, ten drabbles. Inspired by a story I read by Milotic._

**From Me to You – The Beatles **

Misty gave a great sigh as she stared up at her ceiling. The bland shade of creamy off-white wasn't doing much to hold her attention; on the contrary, it only made her think more and more of a certain Pokémon trainer who happened to be wandering around in the Sinnoh region at that given moment. _Probably getting himself and Brock lost_, the Cerulean Gym Leader mused. She wouldn't have been surprised; after all, she had always been the one to steer the group back on track after taking one of Ash's infamous "shortcuts".

At this thought, Misty was brought back to what day it was, and her mind started to wander again. _I wonder…_

No, no way. She scolded herself for even allowing the fantasy to enter her mind. She barely thought of it herself anymore; after all, her sisters were never ones to make a big deal out of it; that was for sure. So why would she think that Ash, of all people, would remember…?

As though the heavens themselves were offering an answer to her question, Misty heard one of her sisters calling from downstairs. "Hey Misty, there's like, a package here, and it's like, totally for you!" Violet called in her usual ditzy speech. Misty, accustomed to it at this point, did not reply, but rather got up from her bed in a daze and walked downstairs slowly, almost fearing that if she rushed then she would wake up and find it all to be some dream. _Could it be?_

Almost trancelike, she crossed the floor of the pool area, went past the kitchen, and finally reached the gym lobby where her sisters waited. Before she could even inquire as to the nature of the package, she found it energetically thrust into her hands by Daisy.

"Well? Like, open it!"

Though she would have much preferred to have opened the package away from her sisters' prying eyes, Misty could see that there was no way out of it now. Mind racing, she quickly ripped away the plain brown wrapping, tore open the cardboard box and saw…

"Ew," was Lily's blunt response. "It's, like, some ratty old _hat_."

"Yeah Misty, like, what gives?"

Misty wasn't listening at this point, however. Forgetting all about her sisters' presence, she allowed a wide, almost goofy grin to spread over her face. Carefully, ceremoniously, she extracted the hat from its box and examined it, though she didn't need much to tell what it was. Lily had been right; it was old. But the green triangular Pokémon League emblem still showed through the dirt on the front of the red and white cap that had once sat atop that empty head.

Included was a note. With a shaky hand, Misty smoothed it out (it had been folded rather haphazardly) and read the messy handwriting that adorned the page.

_Hey Misty,_

_I know you haven't heard anything from me in a while. I'm sorry. I've been really busy training and stuff, but that isn't any excuse._

_Anyways, Brock says I should… what did he say again? Oh yeah, now I remember. He said something about not spilling my guts all over the page or something. I'm not really sure what that means. It sounds kind of painful… I don't know why I'd want to do something like that anyway. But whatever. Brock's busy harassing Nurse Joy as I write this, so maybe he wasn't thinking clearly._

_How are you? How's the gym? I miss you like crazy, you know… it just isn't the same without you here. Just wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you, especially on a day like today! I hope this gets to you in time… you never know how long it'll take a package to get all the way from Sinnoh to Cerulean City. It's just a little something to remind you of me from time to time! I know you said you always wanted one—sorry it's a little dirty._

_Happy Birthday, Mist._

_Love,_

_Ash_

A blush spread like wildfire over Misty's features, and ignoring her sisters' demands that she read them the letter, she quietly took the cap in her hand and pulled it down over her head. It was a little big on her—the brim almost completely fell over her eyes. But she didn't care… it was perfect the way it was.

Still paying no heed to her sisters, she opened the front door to the gym and stepped outside into the sunlight, gazing up at the clouds with the note clutched to her heart.

* * *

**Good Thing – Reel Big Fish **

It wasn't as though he was scared. Well, not in the sense that Brock was probably thinking. He could take rejection. In fact, rejection sounded pretty good compared to what he had on his mind. If only it were that simple!

_You're so important to me…_ He gazed ahead at her tall, slender figure, one which had blossomed beautifully over their years of travel together. _I treasure our friendship over almost all else… I don't know what I'd do without it. I just don't want to ruin what we have…_

But then again, he thought, the prospect of what they could be was so beautiful that it almost ached. It _did_ ache, truth be told; it nagged at him every day. Why, oh why did he have to fall in love with his best friend?

That's it, he decided. He would do it. Today would be the day he, Ash Ketchum, told her, Misty Waterflower, that he loved her.

At least, that's what he thought until he opened his mouth. Well, to be fair, he got all the way through "Misty…" before his mind blanked, numbed by doubt and fear of losing his best friend. _Why can't you just reject me and be done with it?_

"Yes Ash?" Misty turned, her response hanging lightly in the air. It taunted him, buzzing about his head, daring him to continue down the road he'd recklessly set out on. And Ash didn't know what to say.

That is, until Misty reassured him. Her features curved into a gentle, soft, angelic smile, filling him with a warmth and courage that he couldn't have ever dreamed of having otherwise. And with that simple gesture, all doubt was gone.

* * *

**This Is Home – Switchfoot **

"You know where we are, right?"

Misty almost laughed at the ridiculous question. "What are you talking about? Of course I know where we are!" The waterfall, the lake… it was where the two had first met, so many years ago! "As if I could really forget that."

Ash chuckled softly and let his arm fall casually across his girlfriend's back, his hand landing on her waist. "Jumping off that waterfall was the best decision of my life."

"Don't go telling our kids that, dummy," Misty laughed. Then, hastily she added, "When we have them, of course."

"Good, I was starting to get worried there."

"You know what I meant."

He leaned down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course I did."

A few seconds of silence passed. Then, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

Ash stared at the girl, genuinely puzzled. "For what?"

Misty's face held a slight blush. "Well… it's just that back home, I never really felt like I fit in. I was at home, but I wasn't really _home_, you know what I mean?"

"Kind of…"

She giggled. "Well, you've been so nice to me, you and your mother. You've made me feel like I belong… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I finally feel like I'm home."

Surprisingly, he smiled. "Oh Mist, you don't have to thank me for that."

"Well, I do anyways."

"And you're welcome, anyways."

She laughed wholeheartedly as the two made their way back to civilization, leaving their fateful meeting place behind. And Misty felt her heart swell as the two reached the summit overlooking Pallet Town. Here, in Ash's arms… she was home.

* * *

**My Curse – Killswitch Engage **

Of all the foes Ash had encountered over the course of his journeys, this was the most stubborn. Of all the battles he had ever fought, this one was the hardest.

"Where did you go Mist?" he choked, kneeling in front of the stone, willing it to talk back to him, or at least to leave him in peace.

How long had it been? Days? Weeks? Time had a funny way of working in these situations. It felt to Ash as though he was decaying slowly, like a part of him had been ripped out, stolen from his very grasp.

"What did I do wrong?" he sobbed. The tears flowed freely now, cascading down his hardened face, mixing with the rain that had started to fall until the two were indistinguishable. And he swore, if only for a split-second, that he could see his late wife's face through his blurry sight, smiling back at him. Thunder rumbled in the distance as if to accentuate the sight.

"Misty?" he said hopefully, voice cracking. But it was just an illusion, fading before his very eyes. Nevertheless, he continued. "Please Misty… just say you'll wait for me. That's all I ask. When my time comes, will you be there for me?"

No one answered.

* * *

**Broken Man – Boys Like Girls **

"I feel like screaming," Ash said dejectedly, head in his hands as he sat, slumped over on a park bench.

"Ash…" Brock's voice trailed off as he tried in vain to cheer his depressed friend.

Ash continued, apparently not having heard the aspiring Pokémon breeder. "Maybe, if I scream loud enough, she'll hear me. All the way from Kanto. And… and then she'll realize how much I miss her…" His voice was breaking into sobs.

"I'm sure she realizes that without your help," Brock replied in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Ash suddenly gazed up at the older boy, tears framing his eyes. "Do you think she misses me, Brock?"

"I'm sure of it, Ash."

"How do you know?"

"Well… that's just what happens when people love each other, Ash."

"We don't—!"

"Sure Ash, whatever you say. Look, try not to think about this too much, okay? You've got an important gym battle tomorrow!" With that, his friend left Ash to his own thoughts.

Brock was right, he realized. He had to try and forget it, for now… but it wasn't easy. Misty had an effect on him that no one else had—not Brock, not May, nor even Dawn. She drove him, made him be the best that he could be. Whether it was through a slap or a smile, she was always there for him. And in return, she offered a sort of protection for him—he could be himself around her without worrying about anything or anyone else. He sometimes wondered if he had the same effect on her.

_"That's just what happens when people love each other."_

_I'll see her again,_ Ash realized, his old resolve returning. _Just wait up for me, okay Misty?_ He _would_ see her again… but until then, something would always be missing. She completed him, and without her, he was broken.

And thousands of miles away, Misty Waterflower felt like screaming.

* * *

**Aurora – Foo Fighters **

The stars were beautiful tonight, Misty noted. She thought of them like a warm, protective blanket to her, able to make even the direst of situations melt away, even if it was only for a second. Sometimes she wished that she could reach out and touch them, hold them in her palm and keep some of that warmth for herself.

He shifted beside her suddenly, and Misty was reminded of his presence. She smiled softly as she felt Ash Ketchum's arm draped around her shoulders, blushed as she recalled the conversation they had just shared minutes ago and the confessions they had revealed. She snuggled just a bit deeper into his chest, and for once felt completely at peace with the world.

"Hey Ash?" Her tone was light, playful.

"Yeah Misty?"

"What do you think of when you look at the stars?"

He was silent for what seemed like a long time. Finally, he replied, "Well… I guess I think of you, Misty."

That took her by surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off, as though he was debating whether or not to continue. "It's just that when I used to look at the stars, I thought of you, miles away in Cerulean City. They always made it feel like you were just a little bit closer, I guess."

Misty sighed happily. "And now?"

"Well… now they remind me of how pretty you are."

"Oh shut up," Misty squealed, hitting his arm halfheartedly. Blushing furiously, she turned her head to look upward toward him at the same moment he turned to look down, a blush on his face to match. Their gazes met. And for a while they stayed that way, content to stare into each other's eyes.

"I mean it," he said resolutely. And when no more words could accentuate his point, he leaned in and closed the distance between them.

Misty couldn't even describe how she felt. As she closed her eyes and returned the kiss, she could feel all of her pent up emotions, all of her insecurity, anger, happiness, and passion flow out of her and into the kiss. And all of a sudden, the stars above didn't seem so far away anymore. It seemed almost like they had come down to meet her, offering their warmth and security all to her and her alone. She could probably reach out and touch them if she wanted to. As the two pulled apart, however, Misty realized with a shy smile that she didn't need them.

Ash eyed her. "Well Misty?"

"Well what?"

"What do _you_ think of when you look at the stars?"

She giggled as she settled her head into the crook of his neck. "I guess I think of you too, Ash."

* * *

**Shut Up – Simple Plan **

"How could you get us lost, Ash!?"

"I didn't get us lost. I know exactly where I'm going."

"Oh yeah!? Well, then where's this 'shortcut' of yours that we're supposed to be following?"

"I… um… haven't found it yet."

"Well, that's just _great_ Ash. You've done it again!" Misty's biting sarcasm had hit its mark.

"Look, I know I screwed up. I'll get us out of this!"

"Like heck you will! You couldn't find your way out of an open field!"

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we aren't _in_ an open field, now isn't it!?"

"You know what I meant! How can you be so dense?"

"I am not dense!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Their shouting match continued for the next several minutes, until eventually…

"Shut up!" Ash cried, his voice wavering. "I messed up, okay? I get it. I can't do anything right. You're right, I'm wrong… you know, sometimes I think that if I wasn't in love with you, I'd…" And his voice trailed off as he realized what he just said, the magnitude of the secret he'd just unwittingly revealed. He glanced up for a second, and seeing Misty's shocked face, he stuttered, "I-it's okay, M-Misty. If you're mad, then I'll understand if you…" He trailed off again, his gaze hitting the ground.

"Ash…" she said quietly, taking his chin in her hand and bringing his face up to meet hers. Before he could even protest, she leaned in and kissed him full on the lips.

After a few seconds Misty pulled away. "…Shut up."

Brock just stared.

* * *

**You're the Inspiration – Chicago **

"It was all because of you, you know." Ash Ketchum sat up in bed and looked over at his wife. Misty, in turn, sat up as well and met his gaze.

"What are you talking about?"

"Everything," he said vaguely. "The League, my dreams… all of it."

"Oh Ash. You can't say you did all of those things for me."

At this, Ash looked thoughtful. "Maybe not. But I know I couldn't have done them without you."

"Of course you—"

"No, really. You inspired me, Misty. You pushed me to become what I am, to realize my dreams. You believed in me, and I'll always be in your debt for that."

"Ash, you and I both know that you'll never need to thank me for being your friend… and your wife." With that, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. "I love you. Now get some sleep."

Smiling, Ash laid down and put his arm around the redheaded Sensational Sister. In response she snuggled into his hold, her body melting into his.

"You know, I'm really glad Pikachu destroyed your bike."

She giggled into his chest. "Sweet dreams, Mr. Pokémon Master."

* * *

**Breaking the Habit – Linkin Park **

_She wished she could have told him._

"Great match, kid," she said, her tone dull as she recalled her Gyarados. "Feel free to come back anytime for a rematch, okay?" _Like next year, maybe._

_She had had so many chances during their travels…_

It just wasn't worth it anymore. Being a Gym Leader had been nice at first, but even that had lost its luster after a while. It didn't take her three guesses to figure out why, either.

Ever since Ash had left, she found that battling had seemed increasingly pointless. When the two had been traveling together, she had had a purpose, a goal. She had been chasing her dreams with him and enjoying every minute of it. What was she fighting for now?

_I'm lost without him_, she realized. And it was the truth. She missed him dearly, missed him so much that it hurt to think about sometimes. She even missed _fighting_ with him, remembering fondly how she probably instigated more arguments than she let on, just so he would pay attention to her for a bit, and she could look at him without anyone being suspicious. His smile, his confidence, even his stupidity… all of these things and more made up the man she had fallen in love with.

But no, she had never told him. It seemed as though the fates had tried their hardest, given her every possible opportunity. Maiden's Peak, Shamouti Island, the crossroads on the outskirts of Viridian City… all wasted.

_Well, not anymore_. Misty had had enough of her old habits, and darn it, she was going to do something about it. With a severity that surprised even her, she marched over to the phone and dialed the number of the Pokémon Center that Ash had said they were headed to in his last letter.

Without even thinking twice, she asked for him when Nurse Joy picked up on the other end. She would tell him everything. And maybe, if he was willing to wait for just a little bit… Her fingers brushed against her dusty old knapsack that had been tossed in the corner next to the phone, devoid of any use for so long.

"Hello?" Ash's face appeared on the video screen as his voice met her ears.

"Ash Ketchum," Misty said sharply, catching him off guard. Suddenly, her voice softened, and a faint blush graced her features. "I want a word with you…"

* * *

**Lifeline – Angels & Airwaves **

The grass felt cool beneath Misty's legs, but her mind was elsewhere at the moment. She sat on a hill overlooking Cerulean City, staring aimlessly into the clouds as though they would provide her with the answers she was so desperately looking for.

"What happened to you, Ash?" she wondered desolately. A soft breeze caught her, and on a whim she reached a hand up and removed the elastic band holding her hair up, allowing it to cascade gently around her face, flowing with the warm wind.

_Ash had always liked that._ She smiled as she thought of this. He would never admit it, but the boy had always stared at her for just an extra second or two when she had her hair down. It wasn't anything life-changing, though it was enough to convince her to do it more often.

As her thoughts hovered more and more on the young trainer, Misty could feel her happiness leaving her again, as though sucked out by some ominous force at the very thought of his name. She wished she could see him again… wished she could have just one last chance. She wouldn't waste it this time, she was sure.

"I wish you were here Ash," she whispered softly. "Just one more time." Her voice escalated in volume. "One more chance is all I need. Then… then I'd tell you…"

For one wild second, she swore she heard a sound in the distance. An all-too-familiar voice. _It can't be,_ she thought miserably. He was in Sinnoh, impossibly far away. No, her mind was just playing cruel jokes on her. Well, it wasn't funny.

"I miss you so much," she continued to the wind. "I really hope you know that. And… I regret all those times I yelled at you. It's funny, almost… they way I really feel is a lot different."

Her ears twitched. There was another sound now, almost like approaching footsteps. She realized that they reminded her so much of Ash's footsteps from so long ago, and all of a sudden, she couldn't take it anymore.

"_Stop it!_" she cried, tears forming. "Why do you keep torturing me, Ash? Can't you see how much I care about you? …How much I love you?" She couldn't bear to say anymore. The girl simply sat there, head in her knees, weeping. "Oh Ash… why couldn't you be here with me?" she sniffled.

"But Misty, I am here."

"No, no…" Misty shook her head. "Stop it, go away. Stupid imagination. Stop lying to me."

"Misty!" Without warning she felt a hand on her shoulder, and suddenly she was face to face with…

"Ash!" she screamed, throwing herself onto him and wrapping him in the tightest hug she could muster. "How… I thought… why aren't you in Sinnoh!?"

"Hey, now what are friends for if they can't visit each other every now and then?" Ash countered, his features twisted into a huge grin that practically had Misty swooning. "And besides," he added, "I can see you've been thinking a little bit about me anyways."

At this, Misty frowned, forgetting she was still in his arms. "Wait… did you hear me talking just now?"

Ash's grin somehow widened. "Well… maybe?"

Whatever resolve Misty had originally had was now lost. She blushed furiously and looked downward at Ash's shoes, unable to meet his gaze. "Um… well, you see…" she stuttered, trying to justify herself. She found herself suddenly unable to talk, however, with Ash's lips firmly planted against her own.

When the two finally pulled apart, Misty looked into Ash's eyes with a hint of apprehension. "Are you going to leave me again?" she said worriedly.

To her surprise, Ash laughed. "Do you want me to?"

"Never," she said firmly, tightening her embrace. "Don't you ever leave my side, Ash Ketchum."

"Well, if that's what you want," he said playfully, kissing the top of her head, "then I guess I've got no choice, now do I?"

Misty sighed contentedly. "Not a chance," she answered softly.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**

Yeah… I admit, a lot of these are probably a bit long to be true "drabbles", but whatever. That's just how it worked out. I really had loads of fun working on this; it was great to be able to just be spontaneous and write whatever came to my mind, and from a lot of different aspects, too. I think everyone should try something like this, to be honest.

Obviously, due to the nature of this challenge the prompts varied wildly in how "effective" they were… as such, I feel like some of the drabbles worked a lot better than some other ones. But I'll let you all decide that for yourselves… any comments are welcome, including how good/bad my musical taste is, if that's what you prefer to talk about. :P And yes, I like "You're the Inspiration". It's a good song. Leave me alone.

Reviews are lovely. Thanks, as always, for reading!


End file.
